youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldaxlove64 Christina Grimmie
Christina Victoria Grimmie (March 12, 1994 - June 10, 2016 22), better known online as Zeldaxlove64 Christina Grimmie, was an American YouTuber, singer, songwriter, and actress. She was fatally shot and killed on June 10, 2016, in Orlando, Florida while signing autographs following a concert performance. About Christina was mostly known for her covers of popular songs by artists such as Demi Lovato, Miley Cyrus, Christina Aguilera, Justin Bieber, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, and many more. In 2011, she released her debut EP Find Me, which debuted at number two on iTunes and placed at number eleven on Billboard's digital releases. The music was mostly pop; she said, "My music is a little bit of pop, a little bit of dance, a few urban vocals... it's got a little bit of everything really." On August 6, 2013, her second album, With Love, was released, followed by a second North American tour. She had also made a series of 'Random Songs', where viewers would send in random sentences and Christina and her best friend Sarah Happlesful would create a song full of these sentences. They both made six 'Above All That Is Random' songs together. Sarah often appeared in Christina's videos. Early life Christina was born to her parents Tina and Albert Grimmie in 1994. She had an older brother named Mark, who was one year older than her. Christina was born and grew up in Marlton, New Jersey. At the age of four, she started singing and carried on singing alone until she was given a piano when she was ten. Christina was given piano lessons, but she said she played by ear. She could also play the guitar, drums, and flute. She was raised being a Christian and often reminded her fans (Team Grimmie) that she 'loves Jesus'. On her YouTube account, she put "I'm a full-on Christian, by the way. Jesus is my Savior and I looove Him and sing for Him." She was taught at Cherokee High School. In September 2010, Grimmie was homeschooled as she entered the junior year. YouTube Recognition Christina started a YouTube account after her friend Lauren persuaded her to put a cover online. This video was put up on July 17, 2009, which was a cover of "Don't Wanna' Be Torn" by 'Hannah Montana'. She continued to do covers and her career started after posting a cover of Miley Cyrus' 'Party in the U.S.A' on August 12, 2009. This video landed her many subscribers and fame. This gave her the position of 'The 4th most subscribed musician on YouTube' at the time. Also, she placed Number 2 at the top 5 of the 'MyYouTube' competition, behind Selena Gomez, and in front of Rihanna, Nicki Minaj and Justin Bieber. Soon, she was discovered by Brian Teefey, who is Selena Gomez's stepfather. He became her manager and she became very popular all around the world, which started a big career. Career Because of Brian Teefey, Christina was able to have performed at the UNICEF charity concert (a benefit concert to raise money for charity), performed backup vocals for Selena and The Scene and toured with them for 6 weeks, opening for them in the 'We Own the Night Tour.' Selena Gomez became her mentor. Selena and Christina were great friends. They stared in an 'Xbox Kinect' commercial along with Selena's band, wherein the commercial Christina and Selena were against their band. Christina had also been in a Doritos Advert along with Demi Lovato's sister, Dallas Lovato. She had also opened for the Jonas Brothers and AllStar Weekend during the Concert Of Hope. On The Ellen Show, Christina Grimmie performed with Tyler Ward and performed 'Liar Liar' by herself. Other shows she had been on were So Random, American Music Awards of 2011 and Dancing With The Stars. After signing to Creative Artists Agency in January 2012, Christina and her family moved to LA and released her second album "With Love" on August 6, 2013, which contained 10 songs and a bonus track. Christina was given her own show at the start of 2012 on Disney Channel called 'Power Up with Christina Grimmie, a 5-minute show series where Christina Grimmie would talk about the latest video games. She was a huge fan of video games, so it was easy for her to become the show's presenter. She gained more fame when she reached 3rd place in NBC's The Voice with Adam Levine being her coach at the time. Grimmie received her first Teen Choice Award in 2016, winning posthumously for Choice Web Star: Music. It was her third such nomination. Murder On June 10, 2016, Christina Grimmie was announced dead after being shot while leaving Orlando's Live Plaza Theater at around 10:24 pm. She was doing a meet-and-greet when a man approached her and shot her. Christina's brother tackled him, but the man, identified as Kevin James Loibl, turned the gun on himself and killed himself. Christina was rushed to the hospital where she was declared dead. The crime was ruled as a murder-suicide. The motives behind the murder were unclear, but police had found a note left at the murderer's house saying "Deepest sorrow for lost to the family, friends, and fans of the very talented, loving Christina Grimmie. No other comments." Kevin and Christina did not know each other prior to the shooting. However, Kevin had an unheathly obssession with Christina, to the point where he believed that she was his soulmate. There, he tried to make himself more physically attractive to her via weight loss, eye surgery, and hair plugs. According to the Orlando Sentinels, they described Kevin's possible motive as: “If I can’t have you, then nobody else can — and I'm going to possess you by taking your life.” Her family and other companies that had worked with her, including The Voice, paid tribute to her passing. In 2017, the Grimmie family created "The Chistina Grimmie Foundation" in her honor. The foundation's goal is to support families who lost a loved one to gun violence or to support a family member who has breast cancer. #Grimmie Thursday (Archive videos) On September 15, 2017, on Christina's Twitter account, a link was shared, talking about Christina's old (archived) videos would be re-released.https://trendingallday.com/christina-grimmies-archived-videos-will-rereleased/ Trivia *Christina did Super Smash Bros tournaments under the tag "Zurplox". *Christina's mother, Tina Grimmie died at the age of 59 after a long battle with breast cancer on September 2, 2018. References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers